1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing system in which a printer is connected to a terminal, a print controller, a printing method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Recently, a printing system in which one or plural terminals and one or plural printers are connected via a network such that one or plural printers are shared or are selected from one or plural terminals has been configured, for example, in offices.
There is such a printing system that is provided with a management server for managing use of the printers. In addition, when a user intends to perform a print operation in a specific printer, the management server confirms whether or not the user has usage authority of the printer, or whether or not the user has usage authority set in each printing function, or the like. The print operation of the printer or the use of a specific printing function is permitted to the user on condition that the user receives the authentication from the management server.